


Teasing the Hunter

by multifandomhomo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Dragon dildo, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, mlm author, trans author, trans!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: “God, Dan, you’re going to kill me.”or Dan and Phil bought a Bad Dragon dildo. Dan wants to try it out.(for Phandom Flash Fest, sex toy edition)





	Teasing the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @phandomficfests for inspiring me to actually finish my first phan fic! It's not super addressed but Dan is a trans guy in this. Gotta establish my branding.
> 
> Thanks to Katie @knlalla for the quick but useful beta job! <3
> 
> This is the dildo they're using btw: https://bad-dragon.com/products/hunter

“God, Dan, you’re going to kill me.”

 

Dan grinned up at Phil as he heard the groan, unable to hide his own cocky smile. Phil sure looked half destroyed at this point, cock red and leaking and still untouched. And it would stay that way for a while, as Phil’s hands were tied up to the headboard of their bed, occasionally straining but staying secured.

 

And his eyes, well, his eyes were focused intently on Dan, who was kneeling in front of him, legs spread and half a huge dildo in his cunt. And god, it felt good. The combination of the physical sensation, of being stretched wide and dripping wet, and the power of completely capturing Phil’s attention, being in control when Phil wasn't. It was breathtaking.

 

Dan couldn’t help a moan as he slid lower onto the bad dragon and glanced down between his legs. He only really had the head in so far, but he doubted he’d be able to get it  _ all  _ in him. It was just, well,  _ huge _ . But that was kind of the point. And it felt amazing.

 

Dan looked up when he heard an almost pitiful whine come from Phil. He chuckled softly, taking in Phil’s open mouth, red lips, and flushed face. He was so fucking pretty, Dan lost himself every time he looked at him, even after so long. 

 

“Enjoying the view?” Dan teased, rocking his hips and sinking another inch of the toy into him and back out. It felt damn good, but Dan waited for Phil’s reaction, watching him lick his lips and glance up at Dan’s face before back down to where the toy stretched his slick hole open.

 

“You know I am,” Phil answered after swallowing thickly. His cock was still hard as all hell though, and Dan felt a lovely rush of power seeing just how much Dan was turning Phil on by only riding a dildo. Phil’s cock hadn’t even been touched since he’d gotten hard, before Dan had even tied him up, but he was still straining without any contact. 

 

Dan bit his lip as he kept working down, half inch by half inch, working the thick, uneven silicone cock into his cunt. He’d had big dildos before, and Phil was by no means small, but this was on a whole different level. All the different textures of the thing worked in the best ways inside him, not close to even or predictable. 

 

“This is the best thing we’ve ever bought,” Dan declared after another strong moan, clenching and reaching down to rub lightly at his own cock, despite not really needing it. 

 

Phil’s lips quirked up into a smirk, and he licked over them before responding. “Glad we agree,” he answered, half breathless. He’d suggested only a few weeks ago that they finally buy something a bit more extreme to satisfy Dan’s size kink. And Dan was so damn glad he had.

 

Dan started rocking again, bobbing shallowly up and down and working it into him. He knew he probably wasn’t going to get any further down tonight, but he could feel the knot just under his cunt and he’d definitely be making it his mission in the next few weeks to get it into him.

 

For now, though, there was a better cock to tend to. Dan held the base of the dildo as he worked his way up off of it, properly groaning at all the ribs rubbing at him, and slid forward to straddle Phil. Phil stared up at him, mouth open but clearly eager and more than a little desperate.

 

Dan didn’t waste time in reaching under him, gripping Phil’s cock and sliding down in one slow movement. He moaned happily, though he didn’t miss how Phil’s hips jerked up and he whined brokenly.

 

It didn’t take long after that, not with Dan riding Phil with all he had and rubbing at his own cock with three firm fingers. In mere minutes Phil was crying out and bucking into him, spilling come deep and twitching as he did, and Dan was throwing his head back and gasping, silent and twitching as he clenched and came. 

 

Dan finally collapsed onto Phil’s chest, keeping his cock in him for now, and reached up lazily to pull the quick release on the knots he’d tied Phil’s hands with. He hummed happily at the arms that wrapped around him, and pressed his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

“‘M really glad we bought that,” Dan mumbled as he relaxed, and felt Phil’s giggle in his own chest, kissing his neck gently before just taking in the closeness. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and hope you liked! My phan tumblr is @queerdan, my main is @queergenji, come say hi! Kudos are super appreciated and comments make me cry <3


End file.
